Una nueva vida
by XXxxxFallen.X.AngelxxxXX
Summary: 6 meses después de la batalla final de Inuyasha y sus amigos, y provocado por el medio demonio, Kagome se separa del grupo, decidida a empezar una nueva vida. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando Bankotsu se cruza de nuevo en su camino? ¿Formará el mercenario parte de su futuro? Mi primer fic


**_Hola! =)_**

_**Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo de InuYasha, pues nunca me he visto capacitada para hacerlo, pero gracias a los fics que he leído, creo haber conseguido captar las personalidades de los personajes. Por ello, agradezco a todos los autores de historias el publicarlas y darme inspiración para comenzar con lo que espero sea una larga lista de fics.**_

_**Por si no lo habéis visto, esta es una historia Bankotsu X Kagome =P Realmente amo esta pareja.**_

_**Después de esta pequeña introducción, os dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste! =)**_

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomo para la realización de esta historia.**_

- Diálogos

_Pensamientos/Flashbacks_

Texto

... Cambios de escena

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La separación de sus caminos**_

El sol emergía por el horizonte, iluminando con su cálida luz el paisaje debajo de él. Una gama de colores anaranjados embellecía el inmenso cielo normalmente añil, despejado tras una noche de tormenta. Los pájaros despertaban poco a poco de sus sueños y comenzaban su canto, emitiendo dulces sonidos con los que recibían alegremente el nuevo día. El rocío de la mañana bañaba las hojas de los ancianos árboles de aquel bosque perdido entre poblados y aldeas, junto a un monte en el que alguna vez tuvo lugar una cruenta batalla. La suave brisa soplaba, meciendo suavemente las ramas de aquellos prominentes vegetales. Era una vista hermosa, tranquila, mágica…

- ¡INUYASHA, SIÉNTATE!

… hasta ese momento.

- ¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, SIÉNTATEEEE!

Se escuchó desde un claro del bosque, acompañado de un fuerte ruido. Los pájaros callaron asustados y las pequeñas gotitas de agua cesaron de resbalar por las hojas en su camino al suelo. Hasta la brisa pareció detenerse, temiendo el futuro que le esperaba de seguir ejecutando su labor.

- Detente ahora mismo, Kagom- Dijo una masculina voz con tono amenazante, mientras lentamente incorporaba su figura de su antigua posición. Sin embargo, antes de que su acción fuera finalmente realizada, volvió a encontrarse de cara al suelo… o, más bien, en el suelo.

- ¡SIÉNTATE! – gritó Kagome, haciendo notable su enfado - ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a compararme con Kikyo? - preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada de indignación a su compañero -.

- ¿Y por qué ni siquiera me dejas explicar-?

- ¡SIÉNTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Un nuevo golpe sonó en todo el bosque. Desde una esquina del claro, sentados sobre un tronco de madera y siendo presentes de la escena que sucedía delante de ellos, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara observaban aburridos a la pareja discutiendo, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

- Inuyasha, perro estúpido – comentó Shippo, suspirando y negando con su pequeña cabeza pelirroja.

- Shippo, te voy a… - dijo Inuyasha apretando la mandíbula fuertemente para después, como renovado de fuerzas, levantarse, aproximándose poco a poco al susodicho, con el flequillo ocultando la mitad de su semblante.

- Kagome - pidió Shippo, angustiado ante el hecho de que el semi-demonio se acercara a él con intenciones asesinas marcadas en su rostro.

- ¡Siéntate! – Repitió la joven.

Golpe.

- No te atrevas a meter a Shippo en esto y respóndeme – continuó Kagome - ¿Qué tiene Kikyo que no tenga yo?

Con una sonrisa amarga, Inuyasha volvió a incorporarse por tercera vez en ese día y, mirando fijamente a Kagome, escupió:

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente quieres conocer mi respuesta? Te la diré – tomando nuevamente aire, siguió – Acéptalo de una buena vez Kagome. Tú sólo eres la reencarnación de Kikyo, la mujer de la que me enamoré hace 50 años. Y la única razón por la que continúas aquí es porque tú puedes ver los fragmentos de la Esfera, y debes volver a unirlos después de haberla hecho pedazos. – concluyó Inuyasha - .

Silencio.

Atónitos, las miradas de los 4 testigos se dirigieron a Kagome, que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, mirando el suelo, con su rostro oculto bajo su flequillo.

Víctima de una rabia casi desconocida para ella, Sango se acercó rápidamente al medio demonio y, dándole una bofetada, le recriminó:

- ¡Inuyasha, eres insufrible! ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso a mi amiga?

- Inuyasha, deberías medir tus palabras, pueden dañar a la señorita Kagome - Dijo Miroku, apoyando a Sango.

- ¡Ciertamente eres un perro estúpido! – gritó Shippo.

- ¡Miau! – Quiso colaborar Kirara.

La discusión continuó acaloradamente durante varios minutos. Sin embargo, esta se vio interrumpida cuando dos lágrimas cristalinas resbalaron por las mejillas de la azabache y cayeron al suelo.

Kagome estaba llorando.

- Kagome, yo… – quiso arreglar el peliplateado.

- No, Inuyasha, tienes razón. Sólo he sido un detector de la Esfera para ti. Es mi culpa por crearme ilusiones. – Antes de continuar, la sacerdotisa enjugó sus lágrimas, preparándose para decir aquello que separaría definitivamente sus caminos. – Adiós, Inuyasha. – Dándose la vuelta, se encaminó hacia el bosque, no sin antes añadir – Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, por favor, no me sigáis. Gracias por todo.

Y, antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera decir nada al respecto, su antigua compañera había desaparecido.

...

Kagome corría sin cesar por el bosque, recordando las hirientes palabras que el medio demonio le había dedicado. Aquellas que habían provocado que un cúmulo de sensaciones la llenaran por dentro. Las mismas con las que había comprobado que sus sentimientos por Inuyasha no eran correspondidos. E iguales a las que habían desgarrado su corazón apenas unos minutos atrás. Su pelo azabache se mecía con el viento, y su agitada e inestable respiración era acompañada por sollozos casi inaudibles, mientras sus piernas seguían moviéndose acompasadamente, una después de la otra. Hacía 6 meses que habían derrotado a Naraku y completado la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus, después de una batalla en la que ella había quedado atrapada en un mundo paralelo. E Inuyasha la había rescatado, besándola suavemente antes de hacerle frente al enemigo. Todavía tenía la huella de ese beso en sus labios. Por ello, tras vencer al cruel medio demonio, ella había renunciado a su familia y amigos por quedarse con el ser que tanto amaba. Pero nada era como había deseado: él seguía enamorado de Kikyo, nuevos enemigos habían aparecido y el pozo continuaba sin funcionar, impidiéndole regresar a su tiempo. Y, debido a su decisión, nada sería como antes.

Deteniendo sus pies, Kagome dejó resbalar su figura por la corteza de un árbol hasta llegar al suelo, donde se sentó, escondiendo su rostro manchado de lágrimas entre sus rodillas.

_¿Por qué, Inuyasha, por qué?_

Lloró amargamente durante horas, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada y, cuando el Sol desaparecía por el horizonte, se quedó dormida.

...

Era ya de madrugada cuando Kagome despertó, alterada por la presencia de alguien desconocido cerca de ella. Su corazón latía apresuradamente. Se levantó rápidamente, observando por todos lados a la espera de alguna señal que delatara la posición del intruso. Pero, antes de poder reaccionar, el desconocido la acorraló contra un árbol, sujetando las manos de la joven con las suyas propias fuertemente por encima de su cabeza y, aproximándose a su oído, le susurró burlonamente:

- Nos volvemos a ver, sacerdotisa.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron aterrorizados.

_Esa voz… no puede ser…_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo =)_**

**_La verdad es que mañana me voy de viaje durante 2 semanas, por lo que no podré subir durante un tiempo, pero prometo trabajar en esta historia hasta terminarla =)_**

**_Por último, si quieres dejarme tu opinión, ideas para la continuación de la historia, críticas constructivas, preguntas... (cosa que agradecería mucho) déjame un review. =)_**

**_Hasta la próxima actualización! =)_**

**_Fallen Angel_**


End file.
